IPhantom
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A response to Dani Rose Phantom's challenge. Danny and Sam have moved to Carly, Freddie, and Sam's town so they can get better grades, but what happens when Skulker shows up? DXS & Saddie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is in response to Dani Rose Phantom's challenge. All that has to be done is a crossover with ICarly and Danny Phantom (Which I don't own.)

Carly stood by her locker and watched in boredom as her two best friends, Sam and Freddie, argued over another stupid matter, "Are not!" Freddie yelled, "We proved that last Halloween!"

"They are too!" Sam yelled back.

Suddenly, two teens with raven hair came up, "They're fighting again?" the boy asked.

Carly sighed, "Hi Danny, Sam," Carly said, "And yes they are fighting."

"What about this time?" Sam asked. (A/N Okay so you won't get confused…or me… I'm going to put the first letter of the Sam's last name so we can tear them apart.)

"Hey!" Sam P. yelled making the three teens jump, "We need help."

"With what?" Sam M. asked.

"Sam here thinks ghosts are real," Freddie said.

Danny and Sam paled, "R-r-really," Danny stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "Tell her they aren't real."

"They are to real right guys," Sam P. said.

"Uh…" Danny and Sam M. said in unison, but were soon cut off by the bell, "Got to go!" Danny and Sam M. yelled and ran off down the hallway.

"That was odd," Carly said and walked with Sam P. and Freddie, "Normally they walk with us."

"See I was right," Freddie and Sam P. said at the same time, "No I was," and started yelling again.

"Would you get together already!" Carly yelled and entered the classroom.

"Hey!" Sam P. and Freddie yelled.

After School…

Carly, Sam P., Freddie, Danny, and Sam M. were walking towards Carly's apartment, "So you guys ready for ICarly?" Carly asked.

"Yep," Sam P. said.

"Always," Freddie said.

Danny and Sam M. nodded, "What's with you guys?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing!" Danny and Sam M. said quickly.

Freddie, Sam P., and Carly gave their friends weird looks. Danny and Sam M. laughed nervously and looked at the ground. Suddenly, a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth, "Uh, oh," Danny whispered, "Uh, guys," Danny said, "I'll meet you at Carly's house, I have to do something."

"What?" Freddie, Carly, and Sam P. asked.

"Uh…" Danny said, "Something. I got to go," Danny said and ran away from them.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam P. looked at Sam M, who just smiled and laughed nervously. Suddenly, a ghost with armor appeared in front of them making everyone but Sam M. scream, "Normally, I would get in your face Fred-dork, but right now I'm too scared to," Sam P. said.

"I need new pants," Freddie said.

"Well, well, well," the ghost said.

"W-w-w-w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Carly managed to get out.

The ghost smirked, "I am Skulker," the ghost yelled, "The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter."

Skulker looked at Sam M. and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the Whelp's girlfriend," Skulker said.

Carly, Sam P, and Freddie looked at Sam M. in shock, "He's not my boyfriend," Sam M. said, "He's way to clueless for that," Sam M. muttered under her breath.

The ICarly gang blinked, "Get away from them Skulker," a ghost teen said appearing.

"Is that Danny?" Freddie whispered to Sam P. and Carly.

"It can't be," Carly whispered back, "But, it looks just like him."

"Whoa," Sam P. said.

"Ah! Whelp!" Skulker said, "Finally decided to protect your friends?"

"Danny?" Freddie, Sam P., and Carly said in unison out loud.

Danny gulped, "Uh…" was all Danny could get out before Skulker punched him.

Sam M. gasped and put her book bag on the ground and started to dig through it, "Come on, come on," Sam M. muttered.

"Sam what are you doing?" Freddie asked.

Sam M. pulled out the Jack of Nine Tails, Fenton Wrist Ray, and the Fenton Anti Creep Stick, "Here," Sam M. said, "Pick one."

"Ooo, Mama wants the bat," Sam P. said grabbing it.

Freddie grabbed the Jack of Nine Tails and Carly the Fenton Wrist Ray, "Look," Sam M. said, "We'll explain everything later, but right now Carly and Freddie hit the button on the devices and aim for Skulker and try not to hit Danny. Sam that's just a bat, but you swing hard so give it all you got. When I say move get out of the way, don't question just do it."

Freddie, Carly, and Sam P. nodded and dropped their book bags and ran at Skulker. Carly fired at Skulker causing him to yell in pain. Danny looked gratefully at Carly. Freddie fired the Jack of Nine Tails, "Why is there a guy's face on it?" Freddie asked before it wrapped itself around Skulker and shocked him.

Skulker glared at the three, "And what do you plan to do with that?" Skulker asked Sam P.

Sam P. smirked and brought the bat back and swung it sending Skulker flying, "Homerun!" Sam P. yelled.

Skulker flew back to them, "It's not you humans I want," Skulker said and grabbed Danny by his neck, "It's you."

"MOVE!" Sam M. yelled.

Carly, Sam P., and Freddie didn't question and moved just a blue light in cased Skulker and sucked him into a thermos, "Thanks guys," Danny said before falling on the ground turning human.

"Danny!" Sam M. yelled and ran to him with Carly, Sam P., and Freddie not far behind, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Danny said, "Just long day."

"What just happened!" Sam P. yelled, "Not that it wasn't fun, but still."

Danny sighed, "I'm half ghost," Danny said, "Also known as a Halfa."

Carly, Sam P., and Freddie sat down and listened as Sam M. and Danny explained everything to them, "So that's the only reason we're here. Our parents started to worry about our grades so sent us to live our relatives here until we finish school," Danny finished.

"Whoa," Sam P. said, "So you're a hero?"

Danny nodded, "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to go ghost here, but I apparently attract them no matter where I am," Danny said.

"Well," Carly said, "If you train us we'll be happy to help."

Danny and Sam M. looked at their three friends, "Really?" Sam M. asked.

The three of them nodded, "It's very dangerous," Danny said.

"Don't care," Sam P. said.

"Yeah, according to my mom running is dangerous," Freddie said.

"And I don't just ignore my friends when I know they need help," Carly said.

Danny and Sam M. smiled, "Okay," Danny said standing, "We'll train in the park tomorrow night 7:00pm"

Carly, Sam P., Freddie, and Sam M. nodded and continued to walk to Carly's house.

**A/N Now I can end it there or I can make it into a chapter story. Your choice. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay since I got someone who wanted more I'll do more. There will be romance so if you don't like Saddie or DXS I suggest you don't read. I don't own Danny Phantom or ICarly.**

Danny and Sam M. stood in the park waiting for Carly, Sam P. and Freddie. Finally, the trio walked up the hill, "Sorry," Carly said, "Took Freddie a while to sneak out."

"No problem," Sam M. said and handed each of them a Fenton Thermos, "We're going to start by working on your aim."

"Which isn't that bad to begin with," Danny said.

The ICarly gang smiled, "Thanks," they said.

Sam M. handed each of them a Fenton Wrist Ray, "The thermoses are for you to keep just in case we run into a ghost," Danny said, "The Fenton Wrist Rays are what we're going to use for practice."

The trio nodded and watched as Sam M. and Danny set targets up, "Now," Sam M. said placing a small paper ghost on the bull's-eye, "Try and hit the ghost."

"Wow, that's tiny," Sam P. said.

Danny nodded, "Sometimes the hardest ghosts to beat or the tiny ones," Danny said.

Carly, Sam P., and Freddie nodded and each hit the tiny ghost, "Wow," Sam M. said, "It took me three weeks to hit that thing."

The trio laughed, "What's next?" Freddie asked.

Danny and Sam M. looked at each other and smirked, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked," Freddie said.

"Fighting," Sam M. said, "You have to learn how to dodge a ghosts attack and fight a ghost when they're up close."

"Sam should be good at this," Freddie said.

"Watch it Fred-dork," Sam P. said.

Danny and Sam M. shook their heads, "Sam, Freddie you're up first," Danny said, "Carly, you'll work with Sam on sensing when an invisible ghost is near."

The trio nodded and Carly went with Sam M. Danny turned to Sam P. and Freddie, "First off face each other," Danny said.

Sam P. and Freddie did so, "Now one of you attack first and I'll see what we need to work on once someone's been defeated," Danny said.

Sam P. smirked, "Oh, Mama's going to love this," Sam P. said.

"Of course you are," Freddie said, "You love any excuse to hit me."

"Do not!" Sam P. said, "Wait…yeah I do."

"Guys," Danny said, "By fighting I meant physically not verbally."

"Sorry," Sam P. and Freddie said.

Sam P. was the first to attack. She jumped at Freddie, but he moved out of the way, "Nice try," Freddie said.

Sam P. growled as Freddie ran, "Get back here!" Sam P. yelled and ran after him.

"Okay…" Danny said.

Sam P. jumped on Freddie, "Gottcha!" Sam P. yelled.

Freddie smirked and flipped her over, "Not quite," Freddie said and held her there.

"Hey!" Sam P. yelled as she tried to get free of Freddie's grasp, "Since when could you do that!"

"Same time the voice got lower," Freddie said getting up.

Sam P. growled at Freddie and stood up, "Okay," Danny said, "Sam we need to work on putting your anger in fighting not yelling threats and to be less cocky. Freddie good plan, but next time, wait till I say the battle is over. A ghost could look down for the count, but he's really not."

Sam P. and Freddie nodded just as Carly and Sam M. came up, "I think that's good for today Danny," Sam M. said, "If Freddie doesn't get home soon his mom will start having a panic attack."

"Okay," Danny said, "We'll meet here tomorrow after school."

Everyone nodded and went home. Unknown to the five teens a shadow had been watching them, "Well, well, well," the shadow said, "Looks like someone has some new friends. Well, I'll just have to fix that," and with that said the shadow disappeared.

**A/N Sorry to stop there, but I had to put that in there somehow. So it was either cliff hanger now or somewhere else in the story. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry! I forgot I was doing this story. I don't own Danny Phantom or ICarly.**

Two weeks later…

Carly, Freddie, and Sam P. have gotten better and fighting and sensing ghosts. Ms. Benson and Spencer still have no idea what the teens are doing and Sam P. mom just doesn't care and Danny's aunt and Sam M.'s uncle don't care what they do as long as they get home before 9:00pm (8:30pm for Danny) and keep their grades up.

The teens were in English and their teacher was explaining a project, "You'll be working in pairs of two or three to make a poster board of the book we just read," Ms. Brigs (sp?) said, "The pairs are Sam M., Sam P., and Freddie B."

The three smiled, "Danny F. and Carly S."

"Well that works for training," Danny said to his four friends.

"Danny," Carly said, "Meet me in the library after school so we can get started."

Danny nodded, "We'll go to the bookstore seeing how Sam here only saw the movie," Freddie said gesturing to Sam P.

"Hey!" Sam P. yelled.

"Sam P.!" Ms. Brigs yelled.

"Sorry," Sam P. said, "You're going to get it Benson."

Freddie smirked, "Just try," Freddie said.

Danny, Carly, and Sam M. just rolled their eyes and listened as Ms. Brigs continued with her lesson.

7:00pm that night…

"Can we go home yet?" Danny asked yawning.

Carly yawned too, "Yeah, I guess it is getting a little late," Carly said.

Suddenly, the two teens heard laughing and Danny's ghost sense went off, "It's right behind us," Carly said.

Danny and Carly quickly turned, "No…" Danny said in disbelief, "No, Clockwork locked you away."

"Danny who's this?" Carly asked.

"Dan…" was all Danny could say.

Carly gasped. Danny and Sam M. had told them about Dan, "But, you said," Carly said backing away.

"Aw," Dan said, "Not happy to see yourself?"

"I'll never become you," Danny growled.

Carly took her fighting stance when suddenly the doors opened, "Carly, Danny, you ready to…what's that?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled, "Get out of here!"

"What?" Spencer said.

Dan fired an ecto blast towards Spencer, but he jumped out of the way, "Holy Cheese Cake!" Spencer yelled in shock.

Carly ran over to her older brother and Danny stood in fighting stance, "What do you want Dan?" Danny asked angrily.

Dan smirked, "I'm going to forcibly turn you into me," Dan said and grabbed Spencer.

"No!" Carly and Danny yelled.

Danny transformed and flew towards Dan, but he just dodged, "Let him go," Danny said.

Carly pulled out her Fenton Wrist Ray and aimed it at Dan, "Or else," she said mad.

Dan laughed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dan said.

"And why not?" Danny and Carly asked.

"Because," Dan said and turned to Danny, "I have your little girlfriend and your new friends."

Danny and Carly's eyes widened, "No!" they yelled.

Dan laughed and flew off with Spencer. Carly fell to her knees and started to cry. Danny flew down and turned human, "This is all my fault," Danny said.

Carly looked at Danny, "What?"

"I should have never gotten any of you in this mess," Danny said, "Now you might lose your brother and I may very likely turn into Dan."

Carly got mad now, "Hold up," Carly said causing Danny to turn around, "First off, we offered to help and I'm sure Sam was the same way. Second, this isn't your fault, if any fault should fall on anyone its Clockwork. And lastly, you're not going to turn into him and I'll make sure of that."

Danny smiled and nodded, "Now," Carly said, "Let's go find them."

Danny shook his head, "We can't defeat him by ourselves," Danny said, "I was barely able to do it."

"But I'm the only one left or knows how to fight…wait!" Carly said, "I know someone who can fight and will more than willing help us."

"Really?" Danny said, "Who?"

Two minutes later…

"You're kidding right?" Danny said as they stood in front of a door.

"Nope," Carly said, "She's a fighter and a good one at that."

"What!" Danny said, "I think you got hit in the head."

Carly sighed, "Just give her a weapon after we explain everything and you'll see," Carly said knocking on the door.

"Seriously," Danny said, "Do I need to fly you to a hospital?"

The door opened, "Hello Carly, Danny. Can I help you?"

"Freddie's been kidnapped," Carly said.

Ms. Benson's eyes widened, "WHAT!" she yelled

"We need your help, but first we need to explain to you what's going on. May we come in?"

"Please do," Ms. Benson said.

**A/N Were you expecting that? And yes Ms. Benson can fight, did you see the fencing episode? So if she can do that with a sword imagine what see can do when Freddie's been kidnapped and has a real weapon. Next chapter soon if I get some R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so I'm going to add one more person to the team because a reviewer gave me an idea. I don't own Danny Phantom or ICarly.**

"You've been putting Freddie through WHAT!" Ms. Benson yelled at Danny.

"He wanted to do it!" Danny defended himself.

"Oh!" Ms. Benson sighed, "Okay I'll help," Ms. Benson said, "Just show me the ghosts and how to work thing," Ms. Benson said holding up a Fenton Wrist Ray.

"Danny, show her how to work it," Carly said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"We're going to need more than three people if we want to defeat Dan," Carly said, "And I know just the girl."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"She and her family just moved here, but she and I know each other and she's one good fighter," Carly said and left.

Danny shook his head and showed Ms. Benson how to work the Fenton Wrist Ray and how to sense an invisible ghost. When Danny finished Carly entered the room, "Well?" Danny asked.

"Danny, meet Shelby Marx," Carly said and moved aside for Shelby to enter.

Danny's mouth dropped, "How do you know Shelby Marx!" Danny yelled.

Carly smiled, "I had to fight her once for a charity thing and her, Freddie, Sam and I became close friends."

"Yeah," Shelby said, "No one, even if they're dead messes with my friends."

Danny smiled, "This could work," Danny said.

Danny showed Shelby how to work the Fenton Wrist Ray and how to sense ghosts. After a few minutes Carly asked, "Uh…do we even know where Dan is?"

Ms. Benson, Shelby, and Carly looked at Danny, "Amity Park to get rid of my family and friends," Danny said, "He'll recreate the explosion and make sure everyone's there."

"Smart plan," Shelby said, "Are sure it's an evil version of you?"

Danny glared at Shelby and transformed into his ghost half, "Grab hands and grab on," Danny said holding out hands.

Shelby, Ms. Benson, and Carly grabbed hands and Carly grabbed Danny's hand. Danny turned intangible and looked at everyone, "Everyone okay?"

"I feel weird," Shelby said.

"We're fine," Carly said.

Danny nodded and flew through the roof and towards Amity Park.

**A/N Okay I know it's short, but that's a good place to stop. Next chapter will be Danny, Carly, Ms. Benson, and Shelby VS Dan. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey so are you guys liking this? Please tell me if you are. I don't own Danny Phantom or ICarly.**

Danny arrived in Amity Park and set Carly, Ms. Benson, and Shelby down gently, "So where are they?" Carly asked.

"The Nasty Burger," Danny said.

"Ew," the three girls said in unison.

Danny sighed, "Come on and make sure you have your rays on," Danny said.

Carly, Ms. Benson, and Shelby turned on their rays and followed Danny. Danny gasped when he saw Spencer, Sam P., Sam M., Freddie, his parents, his aunt, Jazz, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer all tied to the heating nasty sauce, "Hello Danny," Dan said turning around, "Oh, I see you've brought some help."

"Mom!" Freddie yelled.

"Shelby!" Sam P. yelled.

"Carly!" Spencer yelled.

"Danny!" Sam M. yelled along with Jazz and Tucker.

"Let my family go Dan," Danny said charging up his ecto blasts.

"Ours too," Ms. Benson and Carly said charging up their rays.

Shelby charged hers up and got into a fight stance, "Let my friends go or get beaten to a pulp," Shelby said.

Dan laughed and divided himself into four Dans. Everyone gasped. One Dan attacked Ms. Benson, "Mom!" Freddie yelled.

Another attacked Shelby. A third attacked Carly, "Carly!" Spencer yelled.

And the main one attacked Danny, "Ah!" Danny, Shelby, Carly, and Ms. Benson yelled as they were hit.

Carly, Ms. Benson, and Shelby hit the clones causing them to disappear and Danny threw the real Dan through a building and ran up to his friends and family along with Carly, Ms. Benson, and Shelby, "Freddie Benson you are so grounded when we get out of here," Ms. Benson said as she tried to un tie her son.

"Danny?" Maddie, Jack, and Kim (Danny's aunt) said.

"Yeah it's me," Danny said as he tried to phase the ropes off, "Dang!"

"What's going on?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Um…" Danny said and pointed to where Dan went, "That would be me."

"What!" Maddie, Spencer, Jack, Kim, and Mr. Lancer yelled.

"No," Danny said, "An alternate version of myself, which I'll never turn into."

"Oh really Danny?" Dan said coming back.

Danny growled and Dan just laughed and attached Carly, Ms. Benson, and Shelby to the nasty sauce, "No!" Danny said and glared at Dan.

Dan laughed, "Your running out of time again Danny," Dan said.

Danny continued to glare at Dan, "No," Danny said, "Not this time."

Dan gave Danny a confused look, "I'm never going to turn into you," Danny said and froze the ropes holding everyone.

"What!" Dan yelled.

Danny shot an ecto blast at the frozen ropes freeing everyone. Ms. Benson, Maddie, Jack, Shelby, Sam P. Freddie, Sam M, Carly, Jazz, and Tucker all held up a ghost weapon at Dan, "And do you want to know why Dan?" Danny said.

Dan stared in shock at Danny and the ghost weapons pointing at him, "Because I have more friends than I ever did before and are willing to help me defeat _**things like you**_!" Danny yelled releasing his Ghostly Wail.

Dan flew back into a building causing it to crash onto him. Danny fell down and turned human just as Dan got out of the rubble, "He's right Dan," Carly said, "All of us are more than willing to help him defeat things like you. Fire!"

Everyone with a ghost weapon fired at Dan causing him to yell in pain. Dan held his side and glared at everyone, "Times up," Danny said, "Sam now."

Sam M. pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked Dan in, "We need to get out of here!" Sam M. yelled.

Jack grabbed Danny and ran with everyone else just as the Nasty Burger exploded for the second time.

Danny slowly got up and saw that everyone was fine, maybe a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing else, "Everyone okay?" Danny asked.

Everyone nodded, "Good," Danny said then passed out.

"Danny!" Sam M. yelled and ran over to him with everyone behind her.

**A/N Yay! No more Dan! R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is the last chapter so sorry if it's short. I don't own Danny Phantom or ICarly.**

Danny slowly opened his eyes and found Sam M. staring at him worriedly, "Sam?" Danny said.

"Danny!" Sam M. yelled happily, "Guys, he's up!"

Suddenly, Danny heard he didn't know how many pairs of feet run up the stairs (I don't feel like counting). Danny looked around and found that he was in Fenton Works in his room, "Danny!" voice yelled in relief.

Danny turned and saw Spencer, Carly, Ms. Benson, Freddie and Sam P. holding hands, Shelby, Mr. Lancer, Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Tucker, "Guys?" Danny said and sat up slowly.

Maddie ran over and hugged her son, "Are you okay Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I'm fine."

"Well this certainly explains your failing grades," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny and Sam M. nodded, "The only reason Tucker's grades stayed up is because he wanted to go on dates with Jazz instead of help Danny and I fight ghosts," Sam M. said.

Tucker blushed and laughed nervously. Danny and Sam M. shook their heads, "I'm sorry for not telling you," Danny said, "But now you know why. I wanted to keep ghosts like Dan away from you. Speaking of Dan where is he?"

"With Clockwork," Jazz said, "I took the speeder and returned him."

Danny sighed with relief, "Thanks," Danny said.

"I still can't believe my little sister was fighting ghosts this whole time," Spencer said.

"Spencer it was only a couple of weeks," Carly said.

"Still," Spencer said.

"I have to admit that was extremely dangerous," Ms. Benson said, "But kind of fun."

"I like your new mom," Sam P. said to Freddie.

Freddie smirked, "Of course you do," Freddie said.

"So are Danny and Sam staying here?" Shelby asked.

Everyone turned to Maddie and Jack, "Well…" Maddie said, "Sam's parents aren't very happy about Sam fighting ghosts."

"Of course they aren't," Sam M. said.

"But," Jack said getting everyone's attention, "They are pleased that Sam is friends with Danny Phantom so they said as long as Danny protects Sam she can do whatever she wants with Danny, minus a few things."

Sam M. smiled and hugged Danny tight making Danny laugh followed by everyone else, "Danny and Sam with stay in San Francisco for school and come back home for vacations and breaks," Kim said.

"But, unfortunately, I attract ghosts wherever I am," Danny said, "And you can't stop them all when they come out of the portal. I know Carly, Sam, and Freddie will help us, but our grades will just fall like they did here."

Sam M. nodded, "I may be able to help with that," Mr. Lancer said, "I've been offered a job as vice principal at your school so I can make sure your grades stay up by holding after school sessions with you kids so you can learn what you've missed while fighting a ghost."

Danny smiled, "This could work," Danny said, "Thanks guys."

"This could've started a lot sooner if you told us earlier," Maddie said.

Everyone laughed and Carly, Spencer, Sam P., Freddie, Ms. Benson, Shelby, Kim, Danny, and Sam M. all left for home.

**A/N Done. No action but still good I hope. R&R and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
